Deception
by Mason2345
Summary: Harry was forced to move across the world to please his mother in hopes of ridding the world of his ugly past he hides between a fake smile and lingering urge to make bad decisions. Starting life with his new facade, his world is split open as a boy starts to chip away at his perfectly ugly exterior.


Hey this is my first fanfiction and I hope you all enjoy it as much I enjoy writing it. I'll try to set up a schedule of every Wednesday depending on how I'm feeling the kind of feedback I'm getting.3*

Harry's POV

I slapped my foot against the surface of the pool the repeated ripples form around my foot. My mom stepped out carrying a brown box and looked tired and beyond the words for irritated.

"Are you gonna sit, or are you gonna sit there?" She asked placing the box on the patio table. I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes and plopped down to the patio chair covering her face with her hands. I looked at her ring finger and saw the big rock her boyfriend bought her, she was engaged to some dick. I don't know where she found him, but I wish he would get lost and maybe... I don't know, die? I stood up and walked around the pool towards the back door, she watched me closely and stopped me before I walked into the house.

"Promise me that you'll try this year," she said tapping her nail against the glass table. I gripped the handle of the door tightly and didn't break eye contact with my reflection. I just gave her a silent nod and walked into the house closing the door behind me. I looked at the obnoxious amount of unpacked boxes. I sighed and shuffled my way through the brown city and made my way to the steps. My mother deiced it was best if She, her fiance, and I start fresh and move into a house far from the past...her words not mine. I placed one foot on the steps and the front door swung open scarring me.

Donnie (Fiance) walked into the house, sweaty and tired. He just came back from a run he looked at me and smiled. I gave him a plain face he just brushed off my loathings for him and walked towards me. I stepped to the side so my back was towards the wall, he stood in front of me and blocked me from escaping up the stairs.

"How are you?" He asked I scoffed and just stayed silent. He smiled and brushed some of my hair behind my ear. He lingered with his hand on my face, so I pulled my face away and just stared at him. "Far from the past.." I mumbled, he laughed and stopped blocking the stairs. I went up one step and looked back as he walked away.

"I hate you!" I yelled out, "Not yet buddy!" He yelled back, I smiled to myself and caught myself instantly. I smacked my cheeks and stopped my thoughts before they got the best of me or my anxiety I should say. It was weird...our relationship, we were once really close, but shit happens I guess. It's awkward now, I can't stand being in the room with them...or maybe just him? I don't know, but I miss it... being happy I guess.

I walked up the steps and into my room, I dodged the boxes and laid down on my bed staring up at my ceiling.

'Ding'

My phone went off and I looked at the message, my ex-best friend texted me from Cheshire.

Madi: How're the states?

Me: Shit

Madi: It can't be that bad, they have...burgers?

Me: Really, burgers! Oh my goodness, I love it here!

Madi: Don't be an arse about it, how about the beach is it cool?

Me: Its hot and humid and I hate the fucking beach!

Madi: ...

Madi: Is everything okay with your stepdad?

Me: -_-... It's fine here g2g

Madi: Harry come on...

I turned off my phone and curled up on my side and held my hands close to my chest. I started drifting off to sleep, my bedroom door opened and closed. I sleepily turned and looked at the burly figure standing in front of my door. I didn't get up or speak. He came closer and sat next to me. "Mistakes happen!" He screamed at me, I laid there confused but I couldn't move, I felt his hands wrap around my neck and pushed down. I stared at him as he forced his hand tighter around my neck, and I couldn't see him, I didn't know who he was. He felt like him...it had to be him.

I jerked up from the bed and I looked around holding my neck and breathing heavily. I backed up against the wall and pinched my skin to make sure it was real. I pulled my hair out of my face and tried to calm down. I looked at my phone and I had two missed calls and a lot of text from Madi and my mom.

I put my phone to my ear and listened to the ring on the other side.

"Hey, mom?" I said tiredly

"Goddamnit Harry, answer the first time or do you even need a phone?" I rolled my eyes as she lectured the importance of answering the phone the first time, for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah I get it... you called for a reason right?" I said playing with a lock of my hair. She sighed and I cursed in my head at her.

" Well your first day of school is tomorrow, and it's important that everything goes well this year. I need to hear you promise that nothing like last year will ever happen." She said it so coldly you'd forget you were in sunny California. I started having chilling flashes of the past and covered my eyes and sighed into the phone.

"I promise mum, everything will be perfect," I said, "And what happened on the steps earlier?" I froze and I just stared at the door. I could feel her condescending smile on the other side of the phone.

"Nothing...that was nothing. I promise." I said meekly, she stayed silent for a while. I wish she would hang up, make my life simpler.

"Okay then...it's up to you how this year goes, try not to fuck it up." She said sweetly before hanging up. I set my phone down and balled myself up. I'd rather not think about anything anymore, It would be easier to die than think about that...


End file.
